


Sweat and Semen

by justtoogaytofunction



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoogaytofunction/pseuds/justtoogaytofunction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex.<br/>That's all there is to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat and Semen

Kurt’s cock pounds against Blaine’s skin, stretching him open and causing the pink rings of muscle to give way.

Underneath him, Blaine’s voice is deep and scratchy, coming out in strained little gasps as the tip of Kurt’s length finds its way in.

Sweat already glistens over Blaine’s body, damp and shiny from the previous hour’s foreplay of kissing and grinding on his parent’s couch.

‘Fuck.’

It’s constrained and desperate as Kurt scrunches his face up and tenses his jaw as he pushes into Blaine, the tight dark hole hugging his slick lubed cock.

As he sinks himself in, his balls touching Blaine’s dark, tan skin, Blaine jolts slightly, automatically clenching the flushed skin which pushes against his insides.

Kurt can feel it, can feel Blaine helplessly writher underneath him as his muscles try gain control and his cock, slightly shorter but noticeably wider twitches against the course dark hair leading down on Blaine’s stomach.

Once Blaine has relaxed, body given in to the intruding flushed cock, Kurt pulls out slightly, thighs contracting as his hips lift away.

Blaine can feel Kurt leaving him and lets out a small moan of desperation, the empty feeling of his rectum contrasting against its previous fullness,

Before he can stop his moaning, Kurt slams himself back in, both of them crying out at the jolt og heat which rises in their stomachs.

Blaine pushes forward into Kurt and starts the rhythm, desperate and fast; one which Kurt is only too happy to follow.

Kurt works at the pace, each thrust making Blaine yell and Kurt bites his own lip to stop himself moaning back. Soon, Kurt settles for an angle proven to reach Blaine’s prostate, and through Blaine’s own guidance of ‘yes...no...up... _fuck Kurt_...yeah...yeah, right there... _God_ ’ Kurt’s managing to hit it every time.

‘Okay,’ Blaine breathes after twenty minutes of pure prostate slamming. Kurt’s breathing is raspy and desperate whilst Blaine’s eyebrows are screwed together in an intense mix of pleasure and concentration.

‘You close?’ Kurt’s hand pauses from where it’s currently pumping Blaine’s dick, his arm wedged between their bodies and guided by Blaine’s own.

‘Yeah,’ Blaine whimpers, Kurt’s paused jerking him off to rub his thumb over the leaking red tip, swirling the pre cum being gathered there onto the sensitive underneath of Blaine’s cock, tracing the thick vein there.

Blaine thrusts back into Kurt, helping maintain the rhythm and soon the bed is creaking helplessly beneath them, as they kick the pace up so that Kurt is practically _bouncing_ into Blaine.

Too soon, Blaine is whimpering, begging the words _‘please’_ under his breath, and too soon, Kurt is leaning over him, propped up by an elbow, to suck on Blaine’s neck, marking him bruised and purple, as heat washes over Blaine’s body and liquid spouts over theirs bodies, warm and sticky over Kurt’s hand.

The wetness brings Kurt over the edge and with a cry he too comes, white pin pricks of light invading his vision,

Semen is spilled into Blaine, no condom to stop it settling against his skin.

Kurt keeps up the desperate untimed thrusts, his butt bobbing up and down in the air until it is too much for his increasingly sensitive skin and Blaine starts helplessly clenching back at Kurt’s penis forcing him to withdraw.

As Kurt’s head hits the pillow, hair damp with exhaustion, Blaine’s anus leaking with now-cool white come against his cheeks, Kurt sees his boyfriend, heavy and tired, eyes already half closed.

‘I love you.’

They’re not sure who says it first, but it’s in each other’s arms they sleep tonight.


End file.
